


You hate it that much?

by Nearzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Daddy Jumin, Daddy Zen, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearzy/pseuds/Nearzy
Summary: Near is hiding something from her husband





	1. Jumin

Near was pacing the apartment for the umpteenth time. Elizabeth was attempting to rub herself on her legs, attempting to calm her down slightly. Once again she unconsciously placed her hands on her stomach, biting her lip. She was pregnant, almost two months along now. It wasn’t planned it wasn’t even thought of. She was happy, excited even to see if the baby would have Jumin’s grey eyes or straight raven hair. She had just found out last week after missing two periods, she called over Jumin’s doctor while he was at work and the doctor had confirmed it. He promised not to bring it up to Jumin and said he would be back as soon as Jumin knew.

But this wasn’t planned, Jumin was busy enough that she hardly saw him as is. She had no idea how he would react, angry at himself or even at her for letting this happen. He had no time to chase a baby around, he might even come to resent her. Whether it be about bringing a child into the world he didn’t want or even that he would have to take time off from work to be with them.

He always spoke so sweetly on the phone when he couldn’t be home, how much he wished he could be there and with her. She lost count of how many times he had lulled her to sleep over the phone while on a business trip, she would call needy and upset and all he would do was whisper sweet nothings until she calmed down enough to fall asleep.

She thought about him holding their child in his arms, in a cutely decorated nursery. Probably a Elizabeth the 3rd mural on the wall. Whispering how much he loved them and how much they meant to him, how happy he was.

“Near?“ She heard Jumin’s deep baritone voice from behind her.

She jumped slightly, realizing she had stood in the middle of the room holding her stomach, smiling but with teary eyes.

“Ohhh Juju, haha I didn’t know you’d be home so early.” She turned toward him.

He was in front of her in three quick steps and cradling her face. “My love, is something wrong?” He smoothed her short hair down.

“No no, I’m fine.” She said shakily, he was frowning but he wasn’t going to push her to speak to him.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, lovingly murmuring “Please don’t ever be afraid to tell me anything….You can always be open with me my love. Just like you allow me to with you.”

He held her in silence for a moment, giving her another quick kiss before pulling away.

“I had something I want to show you.” He walked back to where he had dropped a bag by the door. She recognized the logo, it was just from the boutique downstairs.

She smiled as he disappeared into their shared bedroom. She sat down on the couch gently placing her hands on her stomach. She felt a little sick, lucky for her Jumin had to leave for work early enough that he hadn’t been around for her morning sickness. Morning sickness she scoffed.. how about morning, afternoon and night sickness. She groaned as the rumbling in her stomach got worse.

She was just about to stand up when the door to their bedroom clicked again and Jumin entered the living room in a new slate grey suit instead of his usual black ones. He smiled cockily at her, he knew she wanted him to wear some different colors.  
“So what do you thin-”  
Before he could finish his question Near was on her feet sprinting into the kitchen and throwing up in the sink.

She felt him come up behind her and slowly rub her back, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. After completely emptying her stomach of anything she turned to face him and slid down the cabinets holding her stomach and groaning.

He knelt in front of her with a frown, “You hate it that much?”

It took a second for her to register what he was asking, he thought she had vomited over his new suit? She started laughing at that, still holding her stomach and grimacing, with fresh tears pricking at her eyes. She was certain she seemed crazy now.

“Near?” He asked almost pleadingly.

“No, Juju…No I don’t hate your suit. You look very handsome as usual.” She reached out and smoothed his collar. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips kissing each finger.

“Love you should have just told me if you were feeling sick, I’ll have the doctor over in just a few-”  
“Jumin I’m pregnant.” She stiffened at her own admission, immediately hyper aware of everything Jumin was doing.

Except, he didn’t react, at all…

“Ju..min?” She swallowed hard.

The only sign that he had heard you call him was his eyes were on hers now. His gaze was so intense it felt as if he’d burn a hole through her skull.

“I’m sorry?” He finally asked.

“I… I’m pregnant..Jumin you’re going to be a..father.” She was shaking now.

Jumin didn’t blink, didn’t move, was he even breathing?

Just as she was about to say something else Jumin had her in his arms, nearly crushing her against his chest. She heard him sniffle and quickly after a few hot tears dropped on her shoulder.  
“Oh, sweetheart.” She rubbed his back now as he joined her in shaking.

“I…I can’t…” His breath hitched. “Thank you.” He finally pulled away so she could see his face. He was smiling and his eyes were so bright.  
“You’re happy?” She asked frantically almost not believing it.

His face fell momentarily, serious eyes boring into her again. “Are you not?”

“Of course I am! I just was so afraid to tell you! I had no idea what you would think I just-” She was cut off by him kissing her, just a quick kiss to stop her from saying anymore.

“I’m so sorry.” He cradled her face again, “I’m so sorry you didn’t think you could…tell me this. That I would…I’m sorry. I’m so happy, I love you and I love our baby.” His eyes flicked down to her stomach.

“We love you too, Juju.” She laughed brushing his hair from his face and kissing him again.


	2. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near loves Zen.

Near was sitting quietly in the auditorium, watching Zen move about the stage gracefully with his co-stars. They were about two weeks into rehearsal now with their new play, Zen had forgotten his lunch again for the 100th time and to get him to eat something other than fish-shaped bread for once she came to bring him a lunch. It was rather late though and Zen insisted she stay because he wouldn’t risk anything happening to his princess while walking home alone as it was getting dark. He had walked off with a wink saying she could enjoy getting to stare at him work.

She was lost in thought again, a thousand yard stare that just happened to be directed toward the stage, so the few people in the auditorium with her didn’t questioned her. She had missed her period and took a pregnancy test that came out positive a few days ago. But she couldn’t bring herself to even begin to mention it. Zen was still in the early stages of his career, they weren’t married and half of his fans weren’t happy about his announcement at the RFA party that he loved her.

Although the fans were mostly over it now. Zen had written off anyone upset about it, claiming he didn’t need people like that as his fans anyway and all the true ones were obviously happy for him from day one. The thoughts and doubts would always linger and on her bad days she would let it take her over, this was something else she probably wouldn’t ever tell Zen until she absolutely had to.

She could still remember how serious he was when he announced their relationship and had pulled her on stage to show her off. He loved her, but he loved acting too. She couldn’t ask him to choose, she would never do that to him. He was hardly home, which he apologized profusely for but she understood. He always told her how lucky he felt to have such an understanding girlfriend who loved him so much.

She scoffed at that thought, she was nothing compared to him. Looks, talent, popularity even personality wise, he was certainly founded in his narcissism. A faint grumbling pulled her from her thoughts. Biting her lip she looked around the auditorium for the bathroom. Feeling the “morning” sickness decide if she wasn’t in a bathroom in the next .5 seconds there was going to be a serious problem. She could faintly hear the actors on stage winding down their scene but the grumbling in her stomach was getting louder and she couldn’t focus on that now.

She stood up abruptly and rushed down the aisle toward the entrance, she had seen a bathroom out there on the way in. Praying it was empty, just as she reached the door she felt strong hands gently pulling her back.  
“Babe? What’s going on?” Zen’s worried crimson eyes were on her.

She ripped away from him covering her mouth and sprinting toward the bathroom. She heard him yelp in surprise and his footsteps right behind her. Throwing the door open and thanking every god she could think of that the bathroom was empty she launched into a stall and completely emptied herself. Feeling Zen rub her back soothingly and muttering calming words.

Panting from the exertion she weakly stood up and shakily moved to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Zen was like a lost puppy, not saying anything but refusing to move from her side. She turned to look at him sadly and he immediately wrapped her in his arms.

“You hated the play that much?” He whispered half-joking in her ear.

She snorted and felt him chuckle lightly rubbing the back of her head.  
“We should head home now, why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well babe? You know you can always tell me anything-”  
“Hyun, I’m pregnant.”

She felt his arms loosen, not daring to look at his face she buried herself further into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know you don’t have the time to deal with this and that’s why I haven’t brought it up but I don’t want you to leave work over this. I’ll just go home myself. I’ll even start packing my things-”

She was silenced by his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss, praying it wouldn’t be the last time she felt his soft lips on hers. She poured all the passion she could muster into it. His arms tightened around her waist again and she wrapped hers around his neck. She was shocked to feel warm tears begin hitting her cheeks and faintly hear his heart beating out of control.

Zen finally pulled away from her and she stared in shock as the tears rolled down his face. Her head immediately going into overdrive.  
He’s crying because of you, because you’re ruining his career, because he doesn’t want you like this.

“I can’t believe this.” He finally managed to choke out eyes not leaving her stomach.

She stood frozen waiting to see what he would say, how he would react.

“You…you’re really? I…I get to be a father?” He gently rested his hands on her stomach looking pleadingly into her eyes.

She stared in shock, he was….happy? “Ye…yes I’m really pregnant.” She gently placed her hands on top of his not believing what was happening.

“I….I can’t believe you thought I would be upset…that you couldn’t tell me this. I can’t believe…god I can’t believe any of this.” He clutched her to his chest as small sobs racked his body.

“You…you’re really happy?” Her voice barely above a whisper as she lightly tapped his chest.

Zen tensed and forced her to look into his eyes, the tears still rolling down his face. “I am so beyond happy. I’m elated. God I can’t believe this!” He beamed down at her. “Our child will be so crazily beautiful we might not ever be able to let them out into the world.”  
She laughed at that. “I can’t even begin to imagine you not wanting to show your child off to the world.”

His arms tightened around her again and all he managed to choked out was “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho! Bet you thought this was another false promise?! BAM! CHAPTER 2!  
> ((thank you for enjoying everything and I love you all ahhh)

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is going to be an actual series unlike my last drunk post bYE~


End file.
